The invention is based on a mounting element as generically defined by the preamble to the main claim. One such mounting element is known from German Utility Model DE-GM 90 11 138.9, for instance. Break-off tongues are embodied on this mounting element in such a way that they widen toward the joining faces. The widths are dimensioned such that the break-off tongues have some play when positioned against a component with a recess, such as a profile bar with a mounting groove, while once the component has been introduced all the way, they have a press fit. Since the surfaces of the mounting element are smooth and can therefore be somewhat slippery, it can be difficult upon disassembly, particularly because of the press fit of the break-off tongues, to remove the mounting element again.
Furthermore, unless a certain alignment is adhered to, the mounting element can be secured only when the break-off tongues of the mounting element are arranged symmetrically. If they are not, then it can happen that the mounting element, if installed with a different orientation, will have to be repositioned.
The mounting element according to the invention having the characteristics of the body of the main claim has the advantage over the prior art that the mounting element can be better grasped with the hands because of indentations in the ribs. With a unilateral embodiment of indentations on the mounting element, simple alignment of the mounting element is moreover assured. The indentations are easy to make, since no special slides are needed for this purpose on the diecasting tool for the mounting element. If the indentations are embodied in a cover cap as well, then the cap can easily be aligned, especially given a unilateral embodiment. Markings can also be made in the indentations, without protruding past them.
By means of the provisions and characteristics recited in the dependent claims, particular refinements of the mounting element defined by main claim are described.